


Only A Wish

by Imperial_Princess



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperial_Princess/pseuds/Imperial_Princess
Summary: Wrote this because I listened to Water Fountain - Alec BenjaminAlmost title: She Couldn’t Be At Home In The Nighttime
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Collections: Vent Fics





	Only A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This pertains to absolutely nothing besides my own situation. Kind of a vent fic, feel free to interpret as you will. If you want to tell me what you got from it, comment below. I kind of want to see what other people make of this.

She sat on the couch, leaning into her signif’s body, their arm around her shoulders. She stared blankly at the TV screen in front of them, not seeing whatever show was playing while their hand scrolling through their TikTok’s For You page on their phone. Their head turned, and their lips brushed her hair. Their eyes met hers and their mouth asked ‘Are you okay?’ She nodded and tucked herself closer to their chest and willfully ignored the still energy coming from them that told her they weren’t the one who kissed her. Her hope that she’d see them again was only a wish.


End file.
